narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jet Ryuuzaki
Background Jet Ryuuzaki is first son of the six children of his father Blade Ryuuzaki the leader of the Ryuuzaki Clan , and his mother Sora Ryuuzaki. Before Jet was born his parents decided to give him that name because it was the name of a legendary ninja of a story they heard, who sacrifices his life in order to protect his loved ones. Not only that, but the legendary ninja was also a rouge ninja.Blade Ryuuzaki hoped that one day he hoped that Jet would grow up and become the ninja of legend as well, and become the next leader of the Ryuuzaki Clan. Later in life, one day when Jet was still a baby, he was kidnapped by a demon ninja named Domon Uzunu. He was planning to use Jigoku no shi doragonshiru in order to sacrifice Jet to the dragons of the underworld due to Jet having pure blood of a powerful clan, in order to unleash them so that they can destroy the World of Ninja. Then Blade was able to catch up with Domon and was able to defeat him before Domon has the chance. However because the dragons were already unleashed because part of Jet's soul, they nearly obliterated over 8 villages. Blade had no choice but to seal the demon dragons inside Jet, sacrificing his life in order to save the World of Ninja. However Blade had yet to believe that Jet would use the power of the dragons in order to protect the World of Ninja. Which leads to the point where Jet was left in his mother's care. Before Blade went to sacrifice his life to seal away the demon dragons, he asked the Lords of their Ninja Lands to have their people view Jet as their hope and hero of their villages. The Lords were able to do as Blade asked. However while growing up Jet was viewed as a demon and someone who was considered a very dangerous threat among people. Basically he's in the same situation as Naruto was, lonely,made fun of,and left out. Yet at the same time,growing up,Jet starts to train and becomes stronger,and every major event he has achieved,people look up to him and started to become less afraid of him. Jet starts traveling around all over the lands, and as he travels,he trains,and meets his teachers in every village he is in. Jet's teachers taught and trained him, based on strategies; ninjutsu, chakra control,mentality,strength, skill, taijutsu,speed,and environmental uses. Also, during his training, when he realizes that his main natures are wind and fire, he starts creating his own techniques and jutsu.Not only that,but he also creates techniques with his dragon abilities.So in time, Jet is really stronger than Naruto after his training with Killer Bee . When Jet arrives at the Hidden Leaf Village he ends up meeting Ryu Hyabusa his new and current sensei and Ryu's daughter Ayane Hyabusa. The reason why Ryu is Jet's "current" sensei, is because Jet is staying in the Hidden Leaf forever. Ryu starts teaching Jet all of the techniques he knew. Later on, Jet finally meets Naruto, yet when they meet they end up getting the same feeling of excitement, meaning they both found out that they're really strong and have a feeling that they would soon become rivals in strength. Jet then meets Sakura , and when they meet Jet does same thing Sai does to Sakura, trying to understand her and how her skills are.In time, both of them got to know each other a little bit. After Naruto's battle with Pain, they started working on rebuilding the Hidden Leaf Village. That's when Jet meets the rest of Naruto's group. Unfortunately the group attacks Jet because they thought he was an unknown enemy, until Naruto and Sakura stopped them and convinced that he's a friend. Later on, Jet starts to get along with everyone in the village and then thinks about training Naruto after Naruto was amazed by Jet's jutsus. Jet starts teaching Naruto on how to use the kyuubi 's chakra in different ways. Also Jet teaches Naruto about using different chakra nature like lightning and earth. Later on, Jet starts hanging out with Sakura and they have been talking for a while. Until Sakura mentioned about what happened to Sasuke. She told Jet about Saskue going to Orochimaru because he needed more power against his brother Itachi Uchiha. Then when Jet heard Sakura mentioning Itachi, he realized that he met Itachi before along with Itachi's partner Kisame Hoshigaki while he was traveling. He was attacked by them until Itachi realized about Jet's hidden power unleashed that nearly killed Kisame. Itachi then gave a message to Jet about after he dies,saying" when I die, make sure you warn Naruto Uzumaki about Sasuke, there will be disaster coming to the Hidden Leaf Village," then Jet figured out what Itachi meant, Jet just realized that Sasuke plans to destroy the village, however there will be another great ninja war coming because of Madara. So with Ayane's support, Jet decides to train Sakura and the rest of the group in order to get stronger, because he fears that Sasuke might become far stronger after what Sakura told him about the encounter with Sasuke. Appearance Jet wears the Leaf Village headband on the forehead representing that he has the true spirit of a ninja.On the torso,he wears a dark yellow jacket with the Ryuuzaki clan symbol on the back. Underneath the jacket, Jet wears a black sweatshirt, and he wears a dragon necklace. On the bottom, black pants with dark brown ninja sandals. The accessories Jet carries are; a pouch with ninja equipment, two scrolls, 1 black, 1 red.He also carries a sword with him. Around Jet's body, are scars, resembling the marks of a dragon and each mark resembles a different dragon. Jet's eyes are red, with short blonde hair. Finally because he is born as a "beast child" all of his teeth are fangs the the two adjacent ones are a little bigger than the rest. Personality Jet always gets serious during a fight, yet when it comes to facing a strong opponent, he always gets excited. However whenever it comes to fighting an enemy that is considered a threat to him, Jet is silent with a killer intent in his eyes. During free time Jet's personality is at average. He's usually quiet sometimes, and because he's attractive to girls, he's usually the type who's gentle with them. Unlike Sasuke Uchiha, Jet never has any hatred sealed up in him, instead he's mostly carefree. With his relationship with others, Jet is somehow very friendly with them, and he's also the type that likes to help out a friend. In sometimes, Jet's usually like Naruto, he sometimes gets on Tsunade's nerves and always gets in a fight with her(yet most of the times he gets carried away with the insults). Sometimes when Sakura is alone with Jet, she never tries to knock any sense into him, because of his temper and killer intensity( not only that but the killer intensity scares Sakura a lot, it's worse than her temper tantrum). And because Jet is smarter than Shikamaru and Kakashi, he's very cunning on his strategies and takes him a few minutes to know his enemies' movements and attacks including the enemies themselves. When Jet is with an ally on missions, he always believes in teamwork.He has a habit of doing a double team with any partner he's with. When Jet is with Naruto, both of them are like best friends, they're both hyperactive sometimes and they both end up in the same situations like if Sakura punches Naruto, same thing happens to Jet. Taijutsu Jet is very highly advanced in taijutsu compared to the Hyuuga clan's Gentle Fist . Both Jet's arms and legs are so strong that they're almost unbreakable, not only that but they're also fast, fast enough to confuse Jet's adversaries.Jet's defense is unbreakable, when Rock Lee sparred with him, there was no way to get around him. Basically Jet's taijutsu is a combination of Rock Lee 's, the Gentle Fist,Kakashi's,Itachi's,and Tsunade 's. The speed of his taijustu is also incredible,neither Sasuke or Kakashi can follow or predict Jet's movements with their Sharingan . However, at some times, when an enemy is severely strong and is very difficult to defeat, Jet becomes brutal in his taijustu, so basically, his taijustsu is like a street fighter's( most likely the style of this taijustu is like the style like in Dragon Ball z).Jet is also good at taijustu when underwater, his speed is like usual and so is his strength even though there's a lot of pressure underwater. Techniques: *instant transmission(note:it's like Goku's from Dragon Ball z, but there's not detecting energy involved) *Dragon Burst *false existence *Ryuuzaki clan technique:Dragon Assault *Izuna Drop Kenjustu Jet's taijustu is not the only one that is very highly advanced, but also his kenjustu. Unlike any other swordsmen, Jet is the very skilled ninja in his clan and the Hidden Leaf Village. Basically, he gains the title "First Greatest Swordsman of the Hidden Leaf."Jet's kenjutsu out ranks all the Seven Great Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. Dragon Sword Jet's word, the Dragon Sword is the strongest sword out of the seven swords of the Hidden Mist. It takes the appearance of a katana, but it has a special ability that can change it's shape and form the way Jet wants it to be( kinda like a zanpakto in Bleach). *Sword Art: Sword Graveyard *Sword Art: Blade Lance Assault *Sword Art: Piercing Wave Technique Ninjutsu Like Kakashi and Kakuzu , Jet is highly skilled at ninjustu. However, just like Kakashi, Jet can create his own justu, and in his case, Jet can use only use a minimum amount of chakra on most jutsu that require a large amount. All of Jet's justus make him far stronger than Madara Uchiha with both the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Techniques: *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Multi Shadow Clone Justu *Ninja Art:Shadow Shuriken Justu *Hidden Snake Hands *Body Flicker Technique *Chakra Transportation *Fusion Transformation *Summoning:Birds, Cats, Dogs, Snakes, Slugs, Toads, Dragons *Poison Fog *chakra chains *Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Justu Chakra Nature Jet's chakra nature is very unusual because there would be no way to tell what is his original elements are. Basically, like Kakashi and Kakuzu , Jet can use all elemental techniques(without the sharingan or any other abilities). Naruto gave Jet the nickname " Shadow" because some of the justsus Jet use are one of the other ninjas' justus. However, Jet's original jutsus are unknown, basically, he'll memorize any jutsu from an ally or an opponent he fights. Ryuugan Jet's Doujutsu the, Ryuugan is the Ryuuzaki clan's Kekkei Genkai that allows the clan member to have an even higher amount of chakra. Not only that, but for Jet it allows him to use the same Sharingan ninjustu like Amaterasu , Susano'o , and Tsukoyomi. Weapons Dragon Sword Wires Twin Blades Kekkei Genkai Ryuugan Ryuuton Quotes (to ''Snake Kabuto) "Long time no see.... Kabuto.....heh I see .. you've fused with part of Orochimaru... you look more atrocious than before."'' (to Hinata ) " you love Naruto right... then try training your hardest so you can protect him no matter what .... believe in yourself, believe that you can be on Naruto's side forever. ( to Kiba ) " you really think you can become top dog by trying the match my strength, you can't even outmatch Naruto, you son of a bitch" (to Shino ) " you're right Shino, bugs interesting, beetles, spiders, even dragonflies.. they're really fascinating.. especially these two bugs right here, the assassin bug and the praying mantis, these are my favorite" (to Rock Lee) " Give me your best shot Bushy Brow" ( to Neji ) " Is that the best you can do Neji, not even your 8 trigrams can get me down" (to Tenten ) " Don't get too excited Tenten, weapons like these really make you wanna keep on killing" (to Ino) " my favorite flower is the lotus, it blooms twice, it's like a ninja showing his full power on the first bloom then goes all out revealing his hidden power on the second bloom" (to Shikamaru ) " well as much as Asuma-sensei believes in you I believe in Naruto" (to Choji ) " Allow me to teach you that being overweight is not only good for offense and defense.... bring it on fatboy" (to Gaara ) " people can change.. i know that Gaara, but for some people like Sasuke, it'll take more than just a simple persuade and convincing to change him, that's why Naruto is here, he has the power to change people, no matter how difficult it is for him" (to Kankuro ) " You know how Naruto got smarter because I was training him, while training he learns how to predict his enemies' movements when fighting, then he figures out how to endure it, that's how he was able to get at Sasori's weakpoint without any problems with his puppet ( to Temari ) " It'll take more than just pure wind pressure to slow me down ,fangirl" ( to Haku ) " you served for Zabuza right... you did what you have to do in order to support him into achieving his goal.. well now it's time you do the same for Naruto.. don't think that your his weapon... you two are really close friends.. when there's someone who is precious to you.. you gotta do what you can for that person, that means putting your own life on the line for the sake of others... protect Naruto while you're still breathing.. thats what it means to be a true ninja right?" (to Tayuya ) " look.. i know it can be a real pain in the ass to fight in a war like this.. but at least you are able to kill Kabuto who infused with Orochimaru's chakra.... you despised both him and Orochimaru right? Well there's your chance to kill them and because Orochimaru's inside Kabuto, it'll be one hell of a breeze beating the shit out both of them in one body" (to Kakashi) " heh...... we're both the same, we use different techniques that we copied from others, not only that but we also create our own jutsu as well..... it is an honor to be on a mission with you Kakashi' of the Sharingan' " (to Yamato ) " easier said than done, it's gotta take years for Naruto to get at the same level as me... but bullshit, I'm not gotta let him get killed by Madara, no way in hell" (to Kurenai) " you miss him huh? ..... i know how you feel.... i lost a loved one once... i was so powerless back then... i couldn't protect her.... i needed to become strong so that my family wouldn't end up in the same fate as her" (to Might Guy ) " hot-blooded I see... well then... show me this power of youth of yours, Super Bushy Brow sensei" (to Anko ) " I understand everything about you and your past.... when it comes to Orochimaru it pisses you off i know... but at least he's dead now.... then we just have to kill Kabuto and it'll be over... ' a snake can fake its death by shedding skin, but it will only give it a worse chance of getting killed' " ( to Anko) " huh... w-wait.. sensei don't.. I-I don't swing that way.. i ain't like Naruto.. please don't!" (to Tsunade) " come on Granny can't you at least say hello to me for once i mean it's been a long time since i last saw you like 10 years ago, oh wait i forgot, you thought of me as an annoying little pest, well fuck that!" (to Shizune) " wow you've been well Shizune-san, you look like an young woman already.. and it looks like you got stronger as well" (to Killer Bee) " hows' it goin' my main man' yo look like a beast already ol' man don' try to go crazy with that bijuu inside of you ok man' you feeling me mothafucka?" (to A ) " easy there big guy.. there's no reason for you to take your anger out on me...... or is there?" ( to Sasuke)" ................ Uchiha Sasuke...... The last survivor of the Uchiha Clan.... Seeking revenge on your home, attempting to condem your best friend and kill the girl that loved you for so long.. Along with your other friends that were there for you...... You really did change.... But now's the time that I would settle this, until I can get your FUCKIN' mind straight!" (to Madara) " Madara, you son of a bitch.... taking Nagato's Rinnegan like that... did you really think that with your Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan combined you could defeat me and Naruto..... you underestimating us here mother-fucker" " NO! I'm not done yet!" " Give me all you got you sons of bitches" " This hand of mine is burning with the red flames of a dragon.. the loud roars, and the blazing infernos tell me to defeat you and grasp victory. 'Ultimate... Dragon... IMPACT' " " We evolved... beyond the person we were a minute before.. little by little we grow even stronger and advance even further each term ..thats how the power of a ninja works" (with Naruto) " (Jet)This power .. (Naruto)will open the path for those behind us..(Jet) the dreams of those who have fallen,(Naruto) the hopes of those in the future who will follow,(Jet) those two sets of dreams, together into a power in whole(Naruto) creating a path towards tomorrow, towards the future (both)and that is our nindo..our my ninja way.... we will bring in peace INTO THE WORLD OF NINJA!!" " This is my power..the power of the dragon" " Ryu sensei is dead he isn't here, but in his soul, he's on my back, and within my heart, and he continues to live on as a part of me! I am the hope of this world of ninja, I will not allow anything to get in my way of defeating Madara. I will not rest until he's dead. Once Madara's dead I will win this war! Just who the fuck do you think I am?! I'm not just a simple ninja, I'm not just Jet nor' my sensei or father.. I am JET RYUUZAKI THE ULTIMATE DRAGON NINJA!!" (with Naruto)" Finishing move.. (Jet)Ultimate..(Naruto)Ryu..(both)Rasengan !!"